stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm a doctor, not a...
I'm a doctor, not a... is a famous catchphrase and used in Star Trek. Although in canon it was intensively used by Leonard McCoy, it was also used in later series, usually by doctors. It has found use in fanon productions as well, under different variants. Usage * Bridget Ingrum ** "I'm an engineer, not a counselor." ("Bad Wolf") * Patrick Ingrum ** "What do you expect from me. I'm a starship captain, not a editor." ("Bullseye") ** When asked about his wife: "I'm not sure I understand, sir. I'm a starship captain, not a psychologist." ("Frontiers") * Sara Jackson ** "Don't look at me. I'm a lawyer, not a counselor." ("Home") ** "I'm a lawyer, not an engineer," ("Escape") * Others ** "This is a hospital, not an orphanage. We need as much free space as possible, so if he's okay, I need him out of here as soon as possible." — Dr. Jason Fleming ("Mother and Child") Star Trek: Banshee Squadron * Samantha Beckett ** "I'm a doctor, not a superhero!" ("Eternity") * Brianna Reiss ** "I'm a pilot, not a supercomputer!" |Cigarette Redshirt}} * Golar ** "I'm a warrior, not a doctor." |Relief and Refuge}} * Myriam ( 's first EMH) ** "I'm a doctor, not a Financial Markets Authority inspector." |Miracle in Whoville}} * Pazzo ** "I'm a doctor, not an exorcist." |Eidolon|Bouteina episode}} ** "I'm a doctor, not a billiards player." |Merry Christmas}} ** "I'm a doctor, not a Tal Shiar agent." |Women's Dark Frontier}} ** "I'm a doctor, not a gagh connoisseur." |Redshirt Distribution}} ** "What am I, a doctor or a videoclip prop?" |Kingdom Hospital}} ** "I'm a doctor, not the Imperial Elections Commissioner!" |Yesterday's Lyrans}} ** "I'm a doctor, not an ice cream vendor!" |Ice Cream Parlor}} ** "I'm a doctor, not a television producer!" |Night of the Were-Hawks}} ** "I'm a doctor, not a redshirt!" |Cigarette Redshirt}} :In this particular instance, Rihanna (Romulan) told her father that everyone on the ship was a redshirt. * Terenar ** "I'm a security guard, not an engineer!" |Propane Dream}} * Vaebn Mairex ** "I'm an engineer, not a casino cheater! |Low-Cost Vacation}} * Zetra ** "I'm a doctor, not a waiter." |Kingdom Hospital}} ** "I'm a doctor, not a litigator." |A Tale of Two Holodecks}} ** "I'm a doctor, not a Star Fleet Battles player!" |Toy Dream}} *EMH Mark II ** "Excuse me, but I am a doctor, not a commando." {"The Tides of War, Part 2") *EMH Mark III ** "I'm a doctor, not ." ("A Cause of Greater Worth") * Lox ** "I'm a doctor, not a sewist." |Mirrorlyness!}} ** "I'm a doctor, not the Guardian of Forever." |Displacement Syndrome}} * 's EMH **"I'm a doctor, not a detective!" ("The Vacation") ''Star Trek: Reliant'' * Dr. Higgins ** "Miles, I'm a doctor, I'm not a counselor." ("Supply and Demand") Star Trek I: Specter of the Past * Dr. Elizabeth Falwell ** "I'm a doctor, not a drama critic!" * Emergency Medical Hologram Mark-III: ** "I'm a doctor, not a nightlight." ** "I'm a doctor, not an engineer!" * Garheç Trughal ** "It's a fitter, not a disintegrator." * Dr. Sekdain Istep ** "I'm a DOCTOR, not a monster!" *Mandy Guilmain ** "I'm a doctor, not an accountant! ("Tax Crunch") * Julian Bashir ** "I'm a doctor, not a marriage counselor." ("The True Way") External link * Category:Real-world articles